Blue Jeans
by Corazon de melon
Summary: AU - "Nubes de sudor y alcohol, parlantes vibrando, luces parpadeando, ojos enceguecidos, risas y miradas, manos y cuerpos enredados. Y allí mismo, la esclavitud y la libertad personificada. Mirada seductora, jeans azules, camisa blanca y sonrisa torcida." - Everlack
1. Chapter I

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins _

_._

_Blue Jeans_

.

.

Nubes de sudor y alcohol, parlantes vibrando, luces parpadeando, ojos enceguecidos, risas y miradas, manos y cuerpos enredados. Y allí mismo, la esclavitud y la libertad personificada. Mirada seductora, jeans azules, camisa blanca y sonrisa torcida. Entró al bar rodeado de un aire oscuro y despreocupado, al mismo tiempo que varias mujeres se pegaban a él como abejas a la miel.

Una suave risa me sobresaltó – Ingenuas. Él no es de nadie y a la vez las puede tener a todas. Lo único que le importa es el dinero. – terminó Johanna.

\- Bueno… no es al único en esta habitación. – agregué, Johana se limitó a reír nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué tanto te atrae? – me cuestionó. Clavé mi vista en mis zapatos con plataformas, ruborizada. – Solo… no te ilusiones con cosas que no van a poder ser. – me advirtió en un tono de lastima. La miré furiosa y ella volvió a reir, ¿qué le causaba gracia ahora? Johana parecía bipolar. – Redirige ese fuego hacía otro lado, chica en llamas.

Suspiré llevándome la copa hacia mis labios, y lo volví a mirar. Si, era incapaz de apartar mi vista de él por más de 5 segundos. La atmósfera de misterio que lo rodeaba parecía atraer las miradas de mujeres y hombres, que parecían querer ser partícipes del suelo que pisaba. Cuando esos ojos azules se clavaron en mí, una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia bailó sobre sus labios, y recordé la primera vez que lo vi. Cuando entró a mi departamento para trastocar mi vida.

.

Giré la llave de la puerta, exhausta. Ese día el trabajo había sido horrible. Me quité mi uniforme de mesera, si se lo podía llamar así a unos shorts y remera super ajustada, y me dirigí al baño para tratar de quitarme esa asquerosa sensación. Mi trabajo en sí era un asco pero lo aguantaba porque me pagaban relativamente bien y recibía buenas propinas.

Se me escapó un gemido suave de mis labios al sentir la calidez del agua y dejé que corriera sobre mi cuerpo quitando el jabón y la suciedad. Después, me envolví en una mullida toalla y sequé mi cabello con otra. Afuera, el viento soplaba fuertemente y el frío de la noche calaba hasta los huesos. Escuché entonces la puerta de entrada y sonreí. Gale.

\- Al fin Gale, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunté saliendo del baño mientras enfocaba mis ojos grises en la figura recostada sobre el sofá.

Dejé de respirar por unos segundos. Sus ojos azules eran fríos, aunque su mirada me recorrió como fuego sobre mi piel.

\- Mmm… sugar, me estabas esperando? – un sudor helado recorrió mi columna vertebral y mi instinto de supervivencia gritaba que huyera de allí lo más rápido posible, pero lo ignoré.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y quién mierda te crees para entrar en mi casa? – lo enfrenté. ¿Dónde demonios habrá dejado el bate de beisbol Gale?

Una risa profunda escapó de sus rosados… y si, comestibles labios. – Toda una tigresa, eh? Soy Peeta… digamos que soy el nuevo… amigo de Gale.

.

Y con esas palabras algo cambió en la vida de mi mejor amigo y en la mía. Una maldición escapó de mis labios rojos y fijé mi mirada en Gale. Estaba en la barra con sus "hermanos", como él los llamaba, rodeados de mujeres.

Definitivamente no me agradaba el lugar y el olor a tabaco, drogas, alcohol y sexo me mareaba por momentos. Vacié entonces el contenido de la copa de un trago y salí hacía un pequeño patio interno del club a respirar un poco de é un cigarrillo y lo llevé a mis labios sintiendo como la ansiedad disminuía y la nicotina tomaba su lugar. Pasé mis manos sobre los brazos en un intento de brindarme calor, el viento soplaba fuerte esa noche de primavera, cuando escuché los pesados y seguros pasos.

Resoplé ante su evidente manera de señalar su presencia y percibí como se colocó a mis espaldas. Incluso podía sentir el aroma masculino que desprendía y el cálido aliento que chocaba contra mi nuca, pero no me moví y tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reaccionar ante él. Me llevé una vez más el cigarro hacia mis labios pero él me lo arrebató, tocando deliberadamente mi mano derecha.

\- No deberías hacerlo. – comentó él.

\- ¿No debería hacer qué? – repliqué, molesta.

\- Fumar – contestó simplemente.

Giré sobre mis talones para enfrentarlo. Pero en seguida me arrepentí y siseé por lo bajo, no podría contestarle, o más bien gritarle, si me distraía con su apariencia. Unos centímetros más alto que yo, espalda ancha, piernas y brazos fuertes, rizos rubios ceniza, ojos profundos y una sonrisa de medio lado que destilaba arrogancia justo en ese momento. Cuando logré recuperar el hilo de la conversación, mi enojo aumentó al percibir el aire de superioridad que lo rodeaba.

\- Nadie me dice lo que puedo o no hacer. – contraataqué de manera muy firme, hablando despacio. Él solo se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente todavía con el cigarrillo entre sus dientes.

Le quité lo que me pertenecía de aquellos labios finos rozándolos en el proceso. Inmediatamente sentí como el calor se esparcía por mis terminales nerviosas y solo logré calmarme un poco cuando volvió a ingresar la nicotina a mi sistema, mientras apartaba la vista de ese exquisito espécimen.

\- Deberías alejarte de mí. - me advirtió, ahora serio.

\- Nadie me dice lo que puedo o no hacer. - repetí, cansada de su juego.

\- Podrías quemarte - insistió él. Su cercanía me estaba matando. Lo deseaba aunque una parte de mi cerebro gritaba que me alejara de ese hombre. Pero cuando Peeta posó su mano en mi espalda desnuda y la otra se deslizó hasta mi nuca, supe que estaba perdida, ni un millón de atados podrían tapar la ansiedad y anticipación que me abrumaron en ese momento. Coloque mi mano libre sobre su pecho casi como acto reflejo y clavé mi mirada en él.

\- Bueno, entonces... ten por seguro que si yo ardo, tú arderás conmigo. - concluí con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en mis labios y mirándolo desafiante. Él me devolvió la mirada, pero lo hizo de una manera tan profunda, que no pude evitar sentirme desnuda ante ese hombre, como si todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos fueran develados ante y por él.

Y esperé… hasta que me besó de una forma tan demandante y dura que me costó seguirle el ritmo por unos segundos. El cigarrillo finalmente se escurrió de entre mis dedos y cayó al suelo. Luego, Peeta delineó con su lengua mi labio superior haciendo que profundice el beso y yo hundí mis manos en sus rizos y lo atraje todavía más hacia mí, sintiendo como cada curva de mi cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo hasta convertirnos en una sola pieza. Su mano se coló por debajo de mi vestido y subió de una manera tan lenta y desesperante por la cara interna de mi muslo que supe lo hacía para torturarme. Mellark conocía perfectamente todo aquello que había temblar a una mujer.

\- Eres tan dulce y tan caliente... Me encantas, sugar – dijo sobre mis labios, para luego mordiscar y tironear el lóbulo de mi oreja de forma provocativa.

\- Dime algo que no sepa – logré contestar sonriendo con suficiencia, cuando una imagen apareció en mi cabeza e intente separarme. – Pero estoy segura que Delly está ansiosa por un poco de tu atención en estos momentos.

\- Tengo una idea mejor – contraatacó él, dejando un rostro de besos húmedos en mi clavícula y reafirmando su agarre.

Y me rendí una vez más, aturdida por la oscura atmósfera que lo rodeaba y con todos mis sentidos embotados al más mínimo roce de sus largos dedos.

.

El aire saturado de olor a sexo y sudor, sabanas revueltas, manos recorriendo cada trozo de piel, labios y dientes mordiendo y rasgando, gemidos, palabras a media voz y gritos. Y allí mismo, el paraíso y el infierno. Pasé mis piernas sobre sus caderas y alcé un poco la mía logrando un contacto más profundo, haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Si, sentía que podía tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Peeta siseo y pasó su brazo sobre mi cintura para mantenerme en esa posición mientras yo intentaba sujetarme de sus fuertes brazos.

Sus ojos estaban ahora nublados por la pasión y tan oscuros, era como asomarse a unos pozos sin fondo pero que me obligaban a no apartar la vista de él. Y lo quería todo de él, todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a darme. El fuego recorría cada parte de mí, sentía mi piel ardiendo y cada poro clamaba por más. Él pareció entenderlo al instante porque su ritmo aumentó volviéndose demencial, era como si estuviéramos perfectamente sincronizados. Grité su nombre mientras sentía como algo explotaba dentro de mí nublándome con sus colores brillantes y millones de sensaciones me abrumaban, mientras éramos lanzados al abismo.

\- Mía – demandó en un susurro ronco contra mis labios, los espasmos de placer haciendo vibrar nuestros cuerpos.

Se dejó caer sobre mí un momento, pero sin apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo y me observó entre sus pestañas. Suspiré, queriendo congelar ese momento, allí mismo y vivir en él para siempre.

Él se giró, colocándose de espadas y fijó su mirada en el cielorraso. Quería poder escuchar sus pensamientos, saber lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando fuertemente los ojos deseando que la ilusión no desapareciera. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura mientras sus dedos hacían formas sobre mi piel y me relajé sobre su pecho dejando que mis pensamientos volaran libremente. Tal vez había logrado calentar un poco su corazón, tal vez había logrado que el fuego al fin nos consumiera a ambos.

.

La voz rasgada de Kurt me despertó de mi pequeño letargo y me maldije mentalmente por haberme dormido. Ese sonido siempre era el conductor de malas noticias, por lo menos para mí. Apreté mi cuerpo contra el de Peeta y hundí mi mano en su pecho, en un vano intento de retenerlo. Sin tan solo pudiera fundirme ahí mismo junto a él y no dejarlo marchar nunca.

\- Peeta se rió entre dientes y me dio un pequeño beso en el tope de mi cabeza. – Tengo que atender la llamada, sugar – anunció y se escabulló suavemente de entre mis brazos.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al admirar su desnudez, era como un maldito dios griego, simplemente perfecto. Atendió y se dirigió al balcón mientras se colocaba el bóxer y el pantalón en el camino, seguramente para que no escuchara su conversación.

Rebusqué entre el revoltijo de sabanas mis bragas y luego me coloqué su camisa sintiéndome envuelta en su adictivo aroma de nuevo. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Peeta me observó como estudiándome, parecía que se debatía entre acercarse o guardar las distancias. Pero al final se decidió por su postura fría.

\- Me tengo que ir. – informó, atento a cada una de mis reacciones.

Y me enfurecí. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por esa humillación. de nuevo.

\- ¿Así que soy como cualquiera de tus perras? – escupí sin poder evitarlo y lo miré con el fuego relampagueando en mis ojos. - ¿Te vas en medio de la noche, sin importarte nada? ¿Te cuestas varias veces en una misma semana con ellas también?

Una ráfaga de confusión pareció cruzar esos pozos azules, como si él mismo no fuera consciente de ese hecho, pero tan repentinamente como llegó, se fue y una mirada indiferente ocupó su lugar.

\- Sabes que no prometo nada. A nadie. Ni siquiera a ti. – resopló apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo - Me tengo que ir. – dijo ahora furioso, y percibí un adiós definitivo entre líneas, lo que me enojó aún más.

\- Bien. Vete. – exigí entre dientes.

Él se acercó hacía mí y clavándome su gélida mirada, susurró – Voy a necesitar esto. – Entonces, sus manos viajaron hasta mis hombros quitándome su camisa. Maldije por lo bajo, me había olvidado completamente de esa prenda y ese delicado toque me estaba torturando. Pero cuando fijé mi vista en su rostro me palmeé mentalmente. El pobre parecía batallar internamente entre seguir recorriendo mis curvas con algo más que los ojos o huir de mi departamento. Cuando su lucha interna pareció terminar, me tomó de la cintura fuertemente hundiendo sus dedos en la tierna carne e inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron uno de mis pechos y lo mordió suavemente, tironeando de él. Todos los terminales nerviosos de mi cuerpo se pusieron en alerta, suspiré. Pero entonces sus labios se situaron sobre los míos en un beso completamente abrasador.

\- Dulce. – me besó de nuevo. - Caliente. -besó- Te lo advertí. – concluyó separándose bruscamente de mi cuerpo. Luego, tomó su campera de cuero y pasó a mi lado como una exhalación. Solo fui plenamente consciente de su huida cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me sobresaltó.

Y con eso también caí de bruces frente a otro realidad. Y no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que me gritaba. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark.

.

.

.

Hola! Es muy tarde en la madrugada en Argentina, pero contra el desvelo no se puede hacer mucho, no? Así aquí estoy, con una nueva historia bastante corta inspirada en la canción "Blue Jeans" de Lana del Rey (Recomendada!)

Espero poder subir la segunda parte este fin de semana. Hoy (lunes) empiezo la facu y mis horarios son terribles.

Ojala les haya gustado y que me cuenten que les pareció! Y estoy abierta a cualquier comentarios y consejos! ;)

Abrazos y besos!

Juli


	2. Chapter II

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

.

_Blue Jeans_

.

.

Me apoyé sobre la baranda del pequeño balcón y encendí un nuevo cigarrillo, necesitaba de esa sustancia adictiva mientras mis pensamientos se enmarañaban, de nuevo.

¿Saben algo? Uno no elige a quien amar, es un sentimiento que fluye, que corre, que vuela e incluso que se arrastra… y se filtra en las personas sin nuestro total consentimiento. Bueno, eso me pasó a mí. Quedé completamente idiotizada desde el momento en que lo vi. Ignoré cada una de las advertencias y los carteles de PELIGRO que saltaban por todos lados y me tiré en picada…Sólo un consejo: deberían estar más atentos cuando los avisos aparecen, por algo están, no? Si, y la curiosidad no siempre es… buena. Pero me daba mucha intriga al verlo, tan excitante con esa aura oscura y sus ojos azules, su fuerte pecho, o el pequeño hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda. Está bien, al punto: Peeta era, es y será un desafío, uno complejo, enigmático pero provocativo, y a mí me encantaban los desafíos.

.

\- Estas jugando con fuego, y lo sabes descerebrada. Te avisé cuando comenzaste con esto. Él solo estaba divirtiéndose, disfrutando, llámalo como quieras, contigo. No va a cambiar tan fácilmente por ti.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo se – resoplé. – No necesito de tus regaños Johana. Solo vine para que me digas lo que sabes de él, hace días que no puedo comunicarme con él. ¿Otro trabajo afuera? – Fruncí el ceño al pensar en los "trabajos" que hacían "afuera". La última vez desaparecieron por 2 semanas, cuando mi mejor amigo recién se incorporaba al… grupo.

\- Sólo cumplo con advertirte. De nuevo. – se rió ante mi cara molesta y se llevó la botella de vodka a los labios. Esa era Johana, brutalmente sincera y si… algo alcohólica. – Está bien, descerebrada. Teniendo en cuenta que ayer mismo me visitó Cato, -sonrió- puedo suponer que no, no se han ido… Lo siento Kat. – terminó.

.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como mi corazón se rompía. Lo sabía. Se había cansado de mí. ¿Cómo pude pensar que sería diferente conmigo? ¿Por qué fui tan ingenua?

Removí una solitaria lagrima que bajaba por mi mejilla y le di la última calada al cigarrillo. Escuché entonces el clic de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse. Apreté los ojos y exhalé todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, me giré y me preparé mentalmente para enfrentarlo. Solo una persona además de Gale podía entrar a mi casa sin necesidad de llamar ni de tirar la puerta abajo.

Cuando entré al living su fragancia masculina me desconcertó, aunque no más que aquellos ojos azules, los cuales me miraban con ¿anhelo? ¿Desesperación? Recorrí su rostro en busca de algún motivo de su presencia allí y me percaté entonces del labio inferior ligeramente hinchado y de la sombra violácea que adornaba su pómulo derecho, ambas heridas seguramente producto de su último trabajo. Barrí su figura en busca de alguna otra lesión, pero solo logré deleitarme en mi dolor al observar tanta hermosura y saber que nunca sería completamente mío.

Peeta se limitó a observarme durante un largo tiempo, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con su mirada y deteniéndose principalmente en mi rostro. Y otra vez sentí la lujuria abrazarme por dentro. Resoplé. Odiaba las sensaciones que causaba en mí. Maldito y sensual Mellark.

Después de unos minutos de profunda inspección, se acercó lentamente hacía donde estaba, atento a cualquier reacción que tuviera, hasta que se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Su calor me envolvía de forma abrasadora, parecía traspasar todas mis barreras y su fragancia se colaba en mi piel, dejando una huella permanente. Entonces, esos pozos azules se anclaron en mis ojos grises, y en ese momento deseé que Peeta envolviera mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me besara hasta dejarme aturdida. Lo que hizo. Y, maldición, me encantaba la extraña conexión mental que compartíamos.

Sus labios se movían ansiosos y demandantes sobre los míos, mientras su lengua exploraba y saboreaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que fuimos obligados a separarnos por un poco de oxígeno.

\- Eres adictiva, sugar. – dijo al fin pegando nuestras frentes. Bueno, en algo estábamos de acuerdo.

\- Lo siento. – comenté en respuesta, él me miró curioso. – No debería haber reaccionado así...

\- No. No tenías. – me interrumpió - Sabes como soy… sabes de la mierda que estoy hecho – su aliento me golpeó y me aturdió por un segundo. – Nunca dejé que nadie me exigiera nada…Pero aquí me tienes, loco por ti. – sonrió de lado, haciendo que mis piernas se vuelvan de gelatina. – Así que… ¿tú qué dices? ¿Qué quieres de mí, Everdeen?

Pasé suavemente mi dedo sobre su labio ligeramente hinchado y después lo besé profundamente, pero con sumo cuidado, queriendo trasmitir todos mis sentimientos en ese contacto. Pegué mi cuerpo completamente al suyo y subí mis manos a su nuca, atrayéndolo lo más que podía hacia mi boca. Delicioso. Y quería más. Quería mucho más de él.

\- Lo quiero todo Mellark. – dije repartiendo besos por todo su perfecto rostro. Él sonrió por respuesta y me arrastró hasta la cama. Literalmente.

.

Afuera el viento soplaba fuertemente y el cielo estaba encapotado, pero adentro se respiraba un aire fresco. Sonreí cuando Peeta apoyó su frente junto a la mía y suspiró, con nuestros cuerpos enredados, aún algo agitados y el placer todavía bombeando en la sangre. Y por primera vez pude ver a Peeta Mellark. El hielo en sus ojos había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por una calidez inusual en él y reí, sabiéndome ganadora. Había logrado calar profundo en él. Ya no era una más, no era cualquiera de sus mujeres. Era _su_ mujer. Suya. Y él era _mío_. Y mi alegría traspasaba las paredes.

Pero mi felicidad fue opacada cuando vislumbré algo más en esos mares azules. Un punto. Pequeño pero allí estaba. Uno de sus demonios. Derrota. Peeta Mellark se sentía derrotado, porque él no se enamoraba nunca. Solamente tomaba de las mujeres lo que ellas estuvieran dispuestas a darle, sin compromisos, sin expectativas, sin ataduras y sin un futuro juntos. Hasta que yo logré romperlo.

Pero no podía permitir eso. Tenía que demostrarle que no había perdido. Tenía que demostrarle que el _amor_ vale más que el dinero, que es más adictivo que cualquier droga, más estimulante que cualquier afrodisiaco, más abrasador que cualquier vodka, y tan dulce como él mismo, aunque lo ocultara en capas gruesas de indiferencia, oscuridad, codicia y cocaína.

Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Allí mismo. Pasé mis manos por su ancho pecho, acariciando suavemente su cuello, su mandíbula y las enterré entre los rizos rubios ceniza pegándome a su cuerpo. Primero lo besé con ternura, trasmitiéndole todo el amor que le tenía. Mordí ligeramente su labio inferior y tironeando de él, y lo delineé sofocando el fruñido que escapó de sus labios, para luego besarlo más profundamente.

Entonces, Peeta me separó sutilmente – ¿Quiere bailar conmigo, señorita Everdeen?

Parpadeé, completamente confundida. Lo miré con los ojos como platos y él se rió abiertamente de mí.

\- ¿Qué? – logré articular.

\- Vamos, Everdeen. Ven a bailar conmigo. – me exigió de nuevo, parándose y tirando de las sabanas para que me levantara. Después, me tendió la mano.

Lo admiré por un momento, completamente desnudo y en todo su esplendor. Oh si, y es todo _mío_. Él me sonrió seductoramente. Definitivamente estaba en su ámbito: seducción y misterio. Su cuerpo parecía como tallado a mano, y trazos de tinta se extendían en diferentes partes de su blanca piel, uniéndose y separándose, curvas y rectas, creando intrincadas formas, letras y dibujos. Maldición. Era magnifico. Fruncí el ceño ante su expresión socarrona y tomé decididamente su mano.

Después, me guío hasta el pequeño living y prendió la radio. Se escuchó entonces, uno de los típicos programas rosas donde llamaban y buscaban parejas entre los oyentes y ponían música cursi a cada rato, pero pareció no importarle y me tomó de la cintura, aplastándome contra él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y dejé que sus brazos, su fragancia masculina y toda su esencia me acorralaran.

Nos mecimos suavemente al ritmo de la canción, completamente conscientes de nuestra desnudez y el aire inflamable que nos rodeaba, pero logramos ignorarlos momentáneamente, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

_\- Mío._ – susurré tiempo después y se carcajeó suavemente.

\- Que demandante y… excitante, sugar. – contestó riendo suavemente y acariciando con sus dedos toda la longitud de mi espalda.

\- Esta fue tu idea, no la mía. – protesté - Así que ahora mantén a mini-Peeta controlado que adoro esta canción – agregué moviéndome más sensualmente y él siseo.

\- Cuanto sigas moviéndote así… - susurró con la voz algo estrangulada. Oh si, definitivamente estaba disfrutando de esto.

\- Shh… no es hora de salir a jugar, chico malo. – lo reprendí.

\- Sabes que no puedes negarme nada, Everdeen.

\- Cierra la boca, Mellark. Y déjame disfrutar.

\- Mmm… pues mini-Peeta quiere jugar. Ahora mismo.

\- Lo siento. Pero el parque está cerrado.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque conozco muchas técnicas para…

\- Callate y bésame – demandé.

Estuvimos abrazados bailando toda la noche, hasta que el fuego nos consumió a ambos. Literalmente estaba volando. Peeta me hacía volar. Y amaba esa sensación.

Cuando un par de horas después, él se escabulló de entre las sabanas, besó mi coronilla y susurró un "volveré", lo dejé marcharse. Confiando y esperando que él volviera a mi cama todos los días para besarme y hacerme el amor hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

.

.

Bajé unos centímetros más el gorro de lana blanco para cubrir mis orejas rojas por el frío invernal. Deseaba llegar a casa pronto para poder tomar un café caliente y luego invernar bajo capas y capas de frazadas. Apuré el paso hasta mi departamento, y cuando al fin me encontré en la sala-comedor pude suspirar de alivio al sentir el aire templado del lugar.

Tenía los músculos algo entumecidos por el viento helado y por el ejercicio, pero md gustaba mi nuevo trabajo. Era camarera del Café's Sae, un modesto local que ofrecía variedad de bebidas y aperitivos, con masas y demás acompañamientos.

Me dirigí hasta la pieza, sacándome el abrigo en el camino, y sonreí al percibir una figura recostada en mi cama. Me podría acostumbrar a la sensación de tibieza y cotidianidad que me embargó en esos momentos: los rizos rubios caían sobre su frente y todavía tenía puestas sus botas y la chaqueta de cuero. Se veía tan adorable cuando dormía, era como si todo aquello que deseaba ocultar bajo una máscara de frialdad, indiferencia y oscuridad se abriera paso hasta la superficie.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, le saqué las botas y tomé una brazada para cubrirlo. Luego, besé su frente y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar un abundante estofado.

Estaba prácticamente terminando la comida, cuando sentí esos fuertes brazos que tanto amaba rodeándome la cintura.

\- Hey, sugar – dijo en forma de saludo. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

\- Hola cariño. Parecías muy cansado, pensé que lo mejor era dejar que duermas un poco.

\- Mmm, ¿qué es? Huele genial – comentó, acercando el dedo a la olla.

\- ¡Alto! – le grité, golpeándole suavemente la mano y ganándome un ceño fruncido – Tienes que esperar hasta que este servido, señorcito. Ahora lávate las manos – lo regañé.

\- Si mamá – respondió con gesto afligido. – ¿Algo más mamá?

\- No por ahora no, Mellark. – contesté. El aludido bufó. Después, se encaminó a la nevera, la abrió y sacó una lata de cerveza mientras me observaba cocinar.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu día? – pregunté luego tratando de parecer desinteresada.

\- Estuvo bien.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Te esperé al mediodía, ¿hubo alguna complicación?

Peeta se limitó a mirarme entrecerrando los ojos, y yo me limité a suspirar, cansada y frustrada de la situación. – No me contarás, no?

\- Cuanto menos sepas lo que hago mejor, preciosa.

\- Aunque pienses que al no decirme nada me proteges, te estas equivocando. Te recuerdo que mi mejor amigo también está implicado en sus… actividades.

Bufó y se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotando más sus rizos, pero no respondió.

\- Solo estoy preocupada, entiéndeme. Tengo miedo que algo malo te pase. – le confesé acercándome a él y abrazándolo fuertemente. Solté el aliento contenido cuando sentí sus manos acariciándome la espalda luego de un tiempo.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estaré bien. Se cuidarme solo.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora no estás solo. Comprendes eso, ¿no? – clavé mi mirada en esos orbes azules tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía.

\- Si, tienes razón. Ahora no estoy solo y me encanta. – me besó de manera tierna - Nunca me he sentido tan bien como cuando estoy contigo. – continuó sonriéndome de una manera tan cálida que me quedé sin aliento por unos segundos. Y me volvió a besar suave y dulcemente, como saboreando cada sentimiento que brotada de nosotros y prologando el momento tanto como pudo.

\- Te amo. – le confesé escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. – Y estaré a tu lado siempre, si me lo permites. –suspiré, dispuesta a abrirme completamente a él. - No importa lo que hagas o si te vas por las noches, sólo… vuelve a mí, todos los días… yo te esperaré.

Peeta me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo. - Lo permito preciosa.

En sus ojos busqué un atisbo de duda o miedo, pero solo percibí amor, un cariño intenso que me abrumó de manera agradable y me besó nuevamente, dándome nuevas alas cada vez que me quería de esa forma. – Te amo.

.

.

Había sido un día agotador, no tanto por el trabajo sino más bien por el aire cargado de humedad que parecía aplastar los ánimos de todos, el calor era insoportable y solo los ventiladores logran remover un poco el ambiente, aliviando la sensación sofocante de a ratos. Mi turno comenzaba cerca el mediodía y terminaba hasta entrada la tarde, que eran las horas donde el verano más se hacía notar, pero casi siempre lograba sobrellevarlo con buen humor. Dejé el uniforme colgado en una de las perchas en la parte de atrás del local, tomé mi bolso y salí del lugar. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro cuando lo encontré esperándome afuera, recargado en su motocicleta negra. Misterioso. Peligroso. Con el sol escondiéndose a un costado y sacándole pequeños destellos dorados a sus rizos y sus inseparables jeans azules.

El cielo estaba encapotado, así que Peeta nos llevó a casa lo más rápido posible. Me encantaba sentir como la adrenalina fluía libremente por mis venas mientras veía las casa, luces y arboles pasar a mi lado como un borrón y apretaba mi agarre alrededor del torso del rubio. Sin embargo, el local de Sae quedaba bastante lejos del departamento, por lo cual no pudimos evitar que la lluvia nos mojara a ambos.

Miré al cielo y sonreí, feliz de sentir como las gotas de lluvia mojaban mi rostro y me refrescaban, pero no pude evitar preocuparme al percibir como Peeta se tensaba y aceleraba por la llovizna. Cuando cruzamos la puerta de la entrada, lo enfrenté.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada. – lo miré con una expresión de incredulidad – Simplemente… - dudó. Me dio la espalda y se dirigió al pequeño aparador para servirse una copa de whisky – A Thesh lo atraparon. – lo miré con algo de pánico. – Va a estar bien. Mags se está encargando de eso.

\- Ah bueno…Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- Necesito más… – masculló luego de un rato. Sabía a lo que se refería.

\- No es cierto. – le corté y suspiré - Estamos bien. – dije haciendo caso omiso a la conjugación en singular que había usado. Me dirigí a la habitación y comencé a sacarme la ropa para bañarme.

\- Creo que me iré. – soltó de pronto recargándose en el marco de la puerta utilizando ese tono, entre enojado y decidido, y congelándome en mi lugar. Me giré lentamente y puse mis brazos en jarra, un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde quieres irte? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- No lo sé... Por un par de meses tal vez.

\- No, no puedes irte. Estamos bien. –me acerqué a él.

\- No lo estamos Katniss. Esta no es la vida que imaginé, no para mí, ni mucho menos para ti. Te mereces más. Quiero hacer… cosas, muchas cosas y los negocios no están saliendo bien últimamente… Debo irme y empezar otra vez.

\- No. –insistí – Estaremos bien, no necesitamos más dinero. Nos tenemos a nosotros, es lo único que importa.

\- ¿Acabo no fuiste tú la que dijiste que querías más?

\- Sabes que no me refería a eso. Si estamos juntos no importa nada más, nuestro amor basta. Ven cariño, vamos a bañarnos. – lo tomé de la mano.

\- Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé. – contesté. Lo sabía, pero no pude evitarme preguntarme cuánto lo hacía.

Nos metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua nos cubriera a ambos, esperando que se lleve nuestras preocupaciones en su camino.

\- Quédate aquí. No te alejes de mí.

\- No creo que pueda alejarme mucho tiempo de ti.

\- Prométemelo.

\- Me tienes atado de pies y manos, sugar.

\- Es bueno saberlo, Mellark. – y lo besé con toda el fuego que ardía dentro mío por y para él.

Solo esperaba que las llamas reavivaran continuamente, para retenerlo a mi lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

.

.

Ese día, Sae me había dejado salir unas horas más temprano y prácticamente corrí hasta la parada de autobús. Cuando llegué al departamento, me dirigí directamente a la cocina y comencé a sacar los ingredientes para comenzar a hacer la masa. Haría bollos de queso. Una vez, Peeta me comentó que de niño le gustaban muchísimo, nunca supe cómo los conseguía o quién se los hacía pero parecía un recuerdo que atesoraba y pensé que sería un lindo gesto. Cuando terminé tenía el pelo lleno de harina, masa debajo de mis uñas, los dedos un poco quemados por el horno y el delantal completamente sucio, pero alcancé a poner algunas verduras en una olla para hacer una sopa antes de correr al baño para limpiarme.

Una extraña sensación me había distraído desde la mañana, como un presentimiento respecto a Peeta. Pero decidí ignorarla y en vez de preocuparme, preferí hacer algo especial para él.

Me puse un short blanco y mi suéter favorito, ya había comenzado el otoño por lo que los días se habían vueltos más frescos, y terminé de preparar la sopa. Estaba sirviendo la mesa cuando escuché sus pasos pesados y seguros. Me giré para verlo entrar y lo recibí con una sonrisa. Él me la devolvió y se apresuró a mi lado para exigir mis labios. Jadeé sobre su boca y deslice mis manos por su pecho y cuello, él me tomó por la cintura con su brazo, mientras que el otro acarició uno de mis muslos y me impulsó hacia arriba para sentarme sobre la mesa. Deslizó su lengua dentro de mi boca y la mía salió a su encuentro peleando por el poderío del beso. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y su mano continuó acariciando el costado de mi cuerpo, entreteniéndose en mi muslo y el pecho, mientras que la otra mano sostenía firmemente mi nuca para profundizar aún más el beso.

Estaba hambriento y ansioso, y yo también.

\- Peeta… cariño… - pude articular entre jadeos. – aquí no… la comida.

\- Está bien – respondió él. Y sin despegarse un centímetro de mí, me levantó y se dirigió al sofá. Reí entre dientes por su elección, logré sentarme a horcadas sobre él y le di acceso directo a mi cuello que mordisqueo y besó a su antojo.

Sus manos no se quedaban quietas y recorrían cada porción de piel al descubierto, hasta que me quitó mi suéter, un escalofrío me recorrió entera al percibir el aire fresco pero enseguida los brazos de Peeta reemplazaron el calor que me brindaba la prenda. Podía asegurar que él era mucho mejor que un maldito suéter.

Sentía la lujuria apoderándose de cada célula de mi cuerpo, nublándome la vista. Succioné entonces su labio inferior, para luego besar con devoción su cuello, mordisqueé y deb0ré esa porción para luego ascender hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, tironeé con fuerza y soplé, Peeta se sacudió levemente mientras aferraba su agarre en mis caderas y las masajeaba con fuerza.

\- Completamente mío – le susurré con la voz ronca. – Recuérdalo.

Dejé un camino de besos húmedos hasta su pecho y me empapé de su esencia de nuevo, besaba cada parte de su fuerte pecho disfrutando de las sensaciones que causaba en él.

Con los orbes oscurecidos por el deseo, con la boca entreabierta, agitado y excitado me parecía el hombre más hermoso y apetecible que había conocido. Me giró en el sofá y me acomodó entre los almohadones, colocándose encima de mí pero sin aplastarme.

\- Mi turno – dijo con la mirada sombría y una maliciosa sonrisa de medio lado. – Tan exquisita – susurró sobre mi piel.

Arañé su espalda y nos entregamos al placer. Éramos un todo inflamable, en combustión, una supernova y llegamos juntos al borde del agujero negro.

.

Yacía muy cómoda entre las sabanas y abrazada a mi almohada preferida, con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas y completamente satisfecha. Observé a Peeta dormir unos momentos, hasta que se removió entre sueños y se acomodó boca abajo arrastrándome a su paso. Reí suavemente y me acomodé a la nueva posición, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me dediqué a acariciar sus anchos hombros, dibujando formas o siguiendo el rastro de tinta negra de su espalda. Me quedé dormida al poco tiempo, pero me desperté cuando lo sentí besar mi rostro dulcemente. Estaba prácticamente bajo todo su peso pero nunca me había sentido tan a gusto, así quería sentirlo siempre. Feliz, abrí los ojos lentamente y los clavé en esos profundos pozos azules.

\- Ahí estas. – comentó riendo. – Te ves tan hermosa…

\- ¿Por qué me despertaste? – contesté removiéndome un poco y paseando mi mano por cualquier parte de su piel a la cual tuviera acceso.

\- Me tengo que ir… - su rostro se apagó un poco.

En ese momento un sentimiento de ansiedad y angustia me abrumó, derribándome de mi esponjosa nube de alegría. No quería que se vaya. Esta vez no. Si se iba presentía que no lo volvería a ver. Mi expresión decayó considerablemente y él lo percibió, pero se limitó a suspirar y a separarse lentamente de mi cuerpo. Dirigí mi vista al reloj encima de la mesita a un costado de la casa, marcaba las 3 de la madrugada… domingo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo esta vez? ¿Volverás pronto? – pregunté en cambio, dándome tiempo.

\- Unas horas, preciosa. Voy a regresar el lunes... Haz de nuevo los bollos de queso, ¿quieres? – me miró con atención y asistí.

Lo observé detenidamente mientras se vestía y calzaba, sintiendo como el miedo se hacía más y más fuerte.

\- No podrías… tal vez… quedarte por esta vez. – dije con la voz temblando.

\- Katniss, no. – me miró con algo de desesperación. – Me tengo que ir. Sabes que no puedo.

\- No quiero que te vayas. – insistí con lágrimas contenidas.

\- Lo siento. Pero no puedo.

Sentí mis ojos arder y mascullé un seco: - Vete. – a pesar de eso, una lagrima de escurrió por mi mejilla.

Peeta clavó sus orbes azules en los míos, se acercó lentamente y me besó. – Te amo – susurró sobre mis labios.

\- Yo también... – me quebré. - Te amo muchísimo Mellark, recuérdalo. Siempre. – aseguré severa. Él me sonrió y me acostó de nuevo.

\- Cierra los ojos, estaré de vuelta pronto.

Sentí una nueva lagrima rodar por mi mejilla que fue removida por sus labios. Me arropó y me besó el tope de la cabeza de manera tierna.

Tomó su chaqueta negra y salió de la habitación mientras sentí como el temor me apretaba el pecho. Me levanté y corrí hasta la sala, pero solo lo observé cruzar el umbral de la puerta sin mirar atrás y cerrarla suavemente, llevándose una parte de mí con él.

.

.

Observé la hoja bailar delante de mis ojos, anaranjada, bella, única… muerta. La observé caer finalmente cerca de mis pies. Y la observé romperse bajo la presión de los zapatos de cada persona que pasaba por aquel camino del parque. Y por un momento, sentí que era esa hoja.

Era martes. El lunes había salido del trabajo como todos los días y me había dirigido al departamento. Pero él no estaba allí. Espere algo ansiosa pero aun así paciente. Me pasé la noche dando vueltas en la cama, inquieta y dormitando de a ratos, soñando que entraba por la puerta y me gritaba que me amaba y que nunca se iría de mi lado.

Resoplé, frustrada por haber sido tan ingenua. Y por soñar despierta de nuevo, tenía que bajar a la realidad. Pero muchas veces la realidad dolía. Era un knock-out limpio y sin preámbulo. Así me sentía ese día.

\- Que mierda. – mascullé y me levanté del banco para dirigirme a la parada de autobuses.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de viaje, me bajé y caminé las 5 cuadras que me separaban del club, ese maldito club donde había sucumbido a los encantos de Peeta. Mientras alcanzaba a mandarle un mensaje a Sae diciéndole que no me sentía bien, en seguida me contestó que descansara y que me vería mañana y entraba al lugar

Allí encontré a Marvel, apoyado sobre la barra, mientras Glimmer y Clove revoloteaban cerca de él. Incluso se refregaban contra él para llamar su atención, cosa que no lograron.

Me planté a su lado y clavé mi vista en Marvel. - ¿Dónde está? – exigí.

Él se rió amargamente, negó con la cabeza y miró con gran interés su vaso.

\- No esta. – dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Qué?¿A dónde está? – le pregunté furiosa.

\- Se fue. - Mis ojos se abrieron con incredibilidad. No. Eso no era posible. No, Él no lo haría.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue? – mi voz al borde de la desesperación. - ¡Mientes! – le grité. Marvel me miro entonces con renovado interés. Corrección. Devoró con la mirada cada parte de mi cuerpo y cuando llegó a mi rostro pude advertir como esta se había oscurecido.

\- No solía comprender que veía Mellark en ti, solo eras una perra más. Una más del montón. – mis ojos ardieron de furia y apreté mis puños – Pero ahora que te observo mejor… no pareces tan insulsa como pensé. – se acercó peligrosamente. - ¿Cuánto te pagaba Mellark, baby?

Mi mano comenzó a palpitar del dolor después del puñetazo que dirigí hacia la preciosa mejilla del dulce y tierno Marvel. Nótese el sarcasmo.

\- Nunca vuelvas a insinuar algo así de mí. – le espeté con los dientes apretados y la furia corriendo por mis venas.

El aludido me observó de manera tan amenazante que retrocedí un paso casi sin pensarlo. Levantó su brazo lentamente y dio un paso hacia mí.

\- Ni lo pienses. - sentí su presencia detrás mío y solté el aire contenido de golpe.

Marvel lo miró furibundo. Y mi salvador me tomó de los hombros y me alejó de aquel lugar. Salimos fuera del local y nos dirigimos hasta su auto, puede percibir como estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no volver y golpear a su compañero.

Estacionó delante de su casa y en ese momento giró su rostro hacia mí, con la preocupación bailando en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si – susurré con la voz un poco ahogada. – Gale, ¿qué pasó? Y no me mientas, por favor. – él solo me miró detenidamente.

\- Vamos adentro. Magde debe haber llegado ya.

Lo seguí adentro de la humilde casa y fuimos hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Magde cocinando y bailando suavemente al ritmo de la música que provenía de la radio. Gale rodeo su cintura y le plantó un beso en el cuello de manera tan tierna que algo dentro mío se revolvió. Ella comenzó a reír suavemente y giró, pero cuando me vio se calló abruptamente y su mirada se apagó. Trató de disimular sonriendo un poco, pero falló estrepitosamente.

\- Katniss, hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Negué energéticamente y me volví hacia mi amigo. - ¿Es verdad? – lo miré suplicante. El solo me observó durante un rato largo hasta que asistió bajando su mirada al piso.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por mis mejillas y sentía un vacío cada vez más grande en mi pecho. - ¿Cóm…? ¿Por qué? No, él no se iría…Él no…

Sentía la desesperación abriéndose paso y robando todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía de Peeta, sentí mis demonios tomándolos y rompiéndolos, sentí la tristeza retorciéndose en mis entrañas.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Gale de pronto y pasó su mano por el cabello frustrado. – ¡Es un tremendo imbécil! – Magde tomó su brazo y lo apretó mirándolo significativamente.

\- ¿A dónde…? – susurré.

\- No lo sé… Se... Se fue con Snow. – dijo con la voz contenida.

Ahogué un grito y llevé mis manos a la boca. No. Snow no. Todos menos él. Magde se acercó y me abrazó.

\- Esto es una mierda. Esta vida es una mierda. Y ese cabrón no… no supo valorar lo que tenía a su lado. No supo valorarte, Catnip.

\- Tú estás metido en _esa_ vida, Gale. – le dije amargamente.

\- Catnip… - agregó dulcemente luego, obligándome a mirarle. – Él me… quería que supieras que no lo iba a olvidar… - Lo observé confusa. – Le pediste que recuerde que le pertenecías…

Me ahogada. Sentía que el agujero en mi pecho se agrandaba. Peeta era un estúpido. Un idiota que se había colado en mi casa, en mi vida y había cavado hondo en mi corazón. Era un completo estúpido con aires de grandeza…si claro, como si sus sueños de gánster lograrían salvarlo de sus propios demonios.

\- Esto es _su_ vida, es lo que siempre quiso. El dinero…esto es lo que él es. Mellark me pidió que te cuidara… - le dirigí la mirada más venenosa que tenía y mi amigo se encogió un poco. - que te mantuvieras alejada de esto, que no hicieras nada estúpido.

\- ¿Justo cómo él lo hizo? – comenté amargamente.

\- Catnip, él… Está atrapado en el juego.

Lo sabía. Creo que incluso lo sabía hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos, no quería bajarme de esa fantasía que me había creado. Que ilusa había sido. Él nunca tendría ni tendrá el valor para quedarse. Y yo había jugado, me había convertido en unas de sus tantas piezas. Una provisoria. Por un momento creí haber avanzado lo suficiente como para sacarlo del juego. Y al siguiente movimiento ya me lo habían arrancado de mis brazos.

_Jaque…_

Al final del día seguía siendo su codicia la mejor jugadora.

\- Bueno… no es el único.

_Mate._

.

. _and I know that love is mean, and love hurts _.

.

.

.

Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí el final de la historia… la idea era contar un poco la historia de la relación entre Katniss y Peeta. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de la historia como a mí me gustó escribirla!

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y followers!

Y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

_X:_ Perdón por la demora! Estos días fueron muy complicados! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te agrade este final! Lana tiene canciones muy fuertes, por eso me gusta también (: Besos!

_Yolotsin Xochitl:_ De verdad? Pues muchísimas gracias! Me emocioné *.* jajaja Y gracias! Perdón la demora y espero que te guste el final! Besos!

Un comentario y me alegran mi fin de semana!

¡Y Muy Felices Pascuas! Besos

Juli


End file.
